One Move
by khughes830
Summary: Response to the Road Trip challenge at More Than That. Jim and Pam on a road trip. Michael got new furniture delivered... guess who has to help move it?


**Disclaimer: **Characters are the property of NBC, the creators of "The Office" and to the fabulous Steve Carrell, Jenna Fischer, John Krasinski, Rainn Wilson, and David Denman. I have missed you guys this summer. No profit made - but hey, I'm always looking for new career opportunities!  
**A/N: **Response to the "Road Trip" challenge for at More Than That - which is a fantastic site. I'm so glad I found it!

* * *

"I don't really see how you are going to be able to get away with calling this a 'business' meeting" Pam yelled as they walked out the front door.

Michael looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at Pam. "Pam, Pam, Pam… that's why you're here. We discuss business, you take notes and viola… business meeting."

Pam looked over at Jim, who just shrugged his shoulders. Michael had gotten new furniture for his condo, but needed it moved around. Why he didn't just have the delivery men place it for him, Pam and Jim would never know. Michael had told them that Michael, Dwight and Jim would be having a 'business' meeting at his condo this afternoon and Pam needed to come along. Everyone else was happy to let them go without too many questions because they would actually be able to get some work done.

"SHOTGUN" Dwight yelled as he strode between Jim and Pam. Michael stopped at his car and unlocked the doors. "You have got to be kidding me" Jim said. He knew there was no way he could get into the back of Michael's convertible.

"How about Pam and I follow you two?"

Michael laughed. "But then, where's the road trip camaraderie, Jimbo? No, get in." Jim shook his head and folded himself into the backseat of Michael's car.

* * *

He knew it was going to be a tight squeeze, but he didn't know how tight it was actually going to be until Pam slide in next to him. The only way for him to be the least bit comfortable was to sit sideways, legs stretched out along the seat of the car. Pam rested her legs on top of his, dropping her purse to the floor.

"Sorry" he whispered to her.

"Don't worry about it" she said, smiling back at him. He loved that smile. He liked to think that it was his smile.

As Michael turned left, Pam looked around. "Michael, you should have turned right to go to your condo."

"Pammy, haven't you ever heard of the "scenic" route?"

"Through Scranton?"

Michael huffed. "It's all about our time together. You know, the "four" amigos, like that movie."

"It's called 'Three Amigos'" Jim said.

"Whatever. How about a car game?" Jim started to bang his head against the head rest as Pam giggled.

* * *

"Pam, I want a piece of gum."

"Good for you."

"Please can I have a piece of gum?"

"What makes you think I have gum?"

"Women folk always carry that kind of stuff in their purse… gum, lip gloss and other… lady things. Do you have gum in our purse?"

Pam huffed. "Yes, but it's one the floor."

"So?"

Pam pushed herself up, leaning between the seats. "Fine, I'll get you a piece of gum if you turn around right now since you just passed the entrance to your neighborhood."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Buzzkill… fine, whatever." Pam leaned down, resting her hand on Jim's thigh, to grab her purse. She froze the moment she did it. She felt him tense up as she touched him. She felt her face flush and she would have sworn that her hand caught fire just from touching him. She quickly grabbed her purse and leaned against the corner of the car, smiling shyly at Jim. He turned his head to look out the window, trying to remember how to breathe. Pam pulled a stick of gum out of her purse and threw it at Michael. He unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth.

"EWWWW… Gross, spearmint. You got any Juicy Fruit?"

* * *

It had taken two hours, but they were finally finished. The only time that 'paper' was mentioned was when Jim asked her to get a paper towel to clean up the water that Dwight had managed to knock off the coffee table. Michael threw his hands up in the air when Pam asked exactly how she was supposed to justify this excursion to Toby.

"Oh, come on Pam, be a team player. You can surely create something out of what we talked about this afternoon."

"Ok then" she said. "So, what should I start with – Dwight's laser tag team record or how your 'girlfriend' Jan is doing?" Michael just glared at her and locked his front door.

Jim and Pam got back into the back seat of the convertible, sitting as they had on the way over.

"And do us a favor, Michael" Pam said as he shut the door. "Just take the regular route back to the office."

"Buzzzzzzzkill" he sang to Dwight, who just laughed, nodding his head.

They were almost back when they felt the car speed up. "Wait till you see how this car takes the corner up there." Before Jim could protest, the car whipped around. Pam tried to brace herself, but her hands slipped on the leather and she fell onto Jim.

They suddenly found themselves inches apart. She could feel his breathe on her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling a scent that could only be classified as 'Jim' – the slight hint of sweat and Old Spice. She was convinced, in that moment, that some should bottle that – they would make a fortune.

"You alright?" he asked. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her hand was resting on his chest. She could feel his heart beating under her hand and she knew that hers was beating at the same rate. She stopped breathing as he reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah" she said breathlessly. She felt her face flush as his eyes went wide and darkened just a touch. They felt the car shift again and Jim put his hands on her waist, pulling her up just a bit to hold onto her, to keep her from falling. By shifting that way, he had managed to close the distance to just millimeters. "Pam?" he whispered. She suppressed a moan, doing her best not to react to hearing her name come off of his lips in that way while they were so close to each other. A hint of a smile appeared on his face and she knew that all she had to do was lean in and that their lips would be touching. Her eyes darted from his to his lips and back and his smiled widened. She was about to move when…

"THAT WAS SWEET" Dwight yelled, clapping his hands together. Jim and Pam didn't hear what they were talking about as they got out of the car, but they did notice that Dwight slammed his door shut – they apparently forgot that the two of them were in the back seat.

Jim slowly leaned them forward, keeping the close distance. "Looks like we're back" he said, running his fingers along her jawbone. She shuddered slightly and looked back at him when they heard a honk in the background. She glanced down at her watch and noticed the time – 5:00.

"Roy." His name was off her lips before she could stop herself. She might as well have thrown a bucket of water over the two of them. Jim pulled back and nodded. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed people streaming out of the building. "Looks like its quitting time." Pam just nodded and Jim leaned forward, over her. She froze as she watched his long, thin, nimble fingers grab the door handle and pop it open. He leaned back and looked at her. She stared one moment too long, she knew, but she just… wanted to. She broke his gaze and looked down at the seat, grabbing the handle, pushing the chair forward.

Pam pushed herself out of the car and Jim followed. He shut the door and turned toward her. She took a step toward him, wanting to say something, anything, but the moment ended too quickly.

"Pam, there you are." She stepped back and turned toward Roy, who was walking toward them.

"Oh hey… we weren't… I mean, we just got back from Michael's and I guess Dwight forgot that…"

Roy just shook his head. "What in the world are you talking about?" Jim just rolled his eyes and Pam just stared at Roy. He hadn't been paying attention at lunch when she told him about this. 'What else is new?' she thought to herself.

Roy threw his arm over her shoulder. "Come on, I'm hungry." Pam dropped her head as she walked over to the truck with him. She felt angry when he didn't even open the door for her. Her first thought was that Jim would have done that. As she closed the door, she looked over and saw him still standing next to Michael's car, watching her every move. She couldn't do anything but stare. As they pulled out of the parking lot, she looked out the window and pulled her arm up to wipe away the tears that were in her eyes. When she inhaled, she was hit with the scent that hit her earlier – 'Jim'. He was all over her blouse and she felt like she could just burst. She just wondered how long it would be before the scent disappeared.

The End.


End file.
